


【拉二闪/ABO/pwp】日落海棠

by TJY



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJY/pseuds/TJY





	【拉二闪/ABO/pwp】日落海棠

奥兹曼迪亚斯踏入皇宫的时候，吉尔伽美什正安静地靠在王座上，合着双眼，似是睡着了。殿堂里的光亮懒洋洋地聚集在他身上，把他的轮廓熏上了一层金光，软化了他锋利得如刀刃般，仿佛能劈开乌鲁克上方流云的美貌，和黄金之王本人的色彩相得益彰，让他显得明锐脆弱又艳绝人寰。  
吉尔伽美什周身柔软而平静流淌的金色让奥兹曼迪亚斯想到神话传说中的月亮湖，红宝石的碎片沉淀在湖底，随着阳光的刺入反射出剔透的亮光。  
然而此刻那湖面却忽而泛起涟漪，水波荡漾，似是有水怪想从中钻出，猩红眼眸倏地睁开，随着瞳孔的放大，一轮圆月跳到江水里，月里绽出奥兹曼迪亚斯的影子。  
“哦？你来了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯缓步向前，来到吉尔伽美什身边，伸手抬起他的下巴。离近了看便知道吉尔伽美什的眼睛已不太聚焦，他的下身完全赤裸，甚至不断有液体从隐秘部位流出，粘在王座上，再滴到地下。奥兹曼迪亚斯的手逐渐下移，划过收紧的腰线，又自白皙的大腿根向上，在挺翘的臀部上抓了一满把。  
“这是你叫余来这的理由吗？黄金的。”  
最后他的手指探入隐匿在双腿间的幽穴，翻搅着其中已然泛滥的液体，然后蹭在吉尔伽美什的脸颊上。  
“如你所见，太阳的，我发情了。”吉尔伽美什耸耸肩，他倒是说得坦率，从语气完全无法判断这是一个处在发情期的omega——如果忽视那微不可闻的喘息的话。  
“你是不会拒绝本王的，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”吉尔伽美什把年轻的法老王刚在自己体内进出过的手指含在嘴里，露出略显狡猾的笑容。  
“当然也拒绝不了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯愣了愣，随即捉住那娇嫩的舌尖把玩，“哼哼，都这个时候了，还是不愿意示弱，说些好听的来讨好余吗。”  
不过他确实不能不管他，放任吉尔伽美什这种发情的omega在这是极其危险的。  
太艳太烈，也刺激性太强。  
那双猩红的眼睛，情动时有如夜雨沾湿的海棠，眼风轻轻一吹，花瓣便大朵大朵地飘落，纷飞一片艳丽而狼藉的赤色，轻易挑起任何男人的情欲。  
吉尔伽美什那张脸，就颇有放大人类感官的功效。  
五感都会在进入他身体的那一刻爆裂，男人的尊严在此刻被灌满到极致，征服欲被最大限度的满足，信息素也随之奔沸。又因为他本性的傲慢与强势，任何雄性alpha都会把这具天赐的肉体当成疆场来侵略和驰骋，凶狠地贯穿他有如贯穿某种发情的雌兽。  
就这么由着他的信息素飘满整个皇宫的话，无法抗拒本性的alpha们不出一会儿便会聚集在宫殿中，他们会忘记吉尔伽美什王者的身份把他摁在地上操干，用阴茎填满他上下两个洞，或是轮奸或是干脆几个人一起插进他的身体里攻池掠地，把精液灌满他的生殖腔，在标记他的瞬间暴毙王财之下。  
然而具有神性的太阳王奥兹曼迪亚斯并不是平凡人，他甚至能分出功夫来和吉尔伽美什调情。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯咬住那泛着淡红色的耳垂，戏谑地说“吉尔伽美什，既然这样的话，不如成为余的王妃，如何？”  
“在余的身下张开双腿便可，余会夜夜满足你贪得无厌的此处。”他的手指在吉尔伽美什的穴口深深浅浅地抽插。  
果不其然看到了身下之人愠怒的表情，吉尔伽美什的蛇瞳里仿佛闪过细小的电流，“奥兹曼迪亚斯，你把本王当女人吗？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯轻笑了两声，决定调戏他到底，“余对美丽之人毫不吝啬，余会赐予你享不尽的荣华富贵，取之不竭的物华天宝，怎样？”  
吉尔伽美什冷哼一声，挑起一边秀气的眉毛，“你想死吗？”  
“嘛，死在你身上也不错。”  
预想到再逗弄下去可能会酿成不可挽回的后果，法老王见好就收，吻上了吉尔伽美什的额头。  
发情期的omega求操是本能，身为王者的吉尔伽美什没有压抑天性拒绝享乐的道理，他的身体已经做好了充分的准备，随时都能容纳alpha粗大的性器。  
吉尔伽美什用两根手指撑开湿软的穴口，“呐，你再不进来的话，这里的魔力要流干了。”  
“用你的东西把它堵住吧，奥兹曼迪亚斯？”  
没有人能经受得住这种诱惑，于是奥兹曼迪亚斯分开吉尔伽美什的双腿，将自己肿胀的性器整根没入，在被紧致湿润的甬道包裹的瞬间发出满足的喟叹，“无论做过多少次，都不由得感慨真是相当契合的身体啊，黄金的。”  
然而吉尔伽美什就没那么好受了，他的双腿搭在王座的扶手两边，因为快感而轻颤着，“唔嗯……你太粗鲁了吧。”吉尔伽美什的红色双瞳此时水汪汪的，“不懂循序渐进吗？你都插到我这儿了。”他垂下眼睛，用手轻轻抚摸自己的小腹。  
“哎呀，真是可爱。”奥兹曼迪亚斯吻住喋喋不休的薄唇，“放心吧，一会儿余还会插到更深的。”  
“不过要记住，是你先引诱余的啊。”他说着便挺动腰肢大开大合的操干，  
被性器逐渐撑满的后穴正对大殿的门口，虽然无关人士早被吉尔伽美什赶到十里外，但那里还是因为背德的快感而瑟缩着。  
“哦呀，这么小的洞，居然可以全部吃进去啊，omega真是神奇的体质。”  
“闭嘴，别说得像你第一次和本王睡似的。”  
实际上，他们确实做过很多次，奥兹曼迪亚斯对这具身体了如指掌，他的性器在濡湿的肠道里抽插着，恶意戳弄吉尔伽美什体内敏感的一点。  
“嗯啊……你……住手…不要碰那里。”  
吉尔伽美什紧紧搂住了奥兹曼迪亚斯的脖子，金色的发丝软兮兮地垂在太阳王的肩膀。而身上的人却没有停下的意思，他换了角度对准那里猛攻，阴茎毫不留情地一次次砸在敏感点上。  
“一直顶这里的话，会有有趣的事情发生哦。”  
吉尔伽美什连骂都骂不出来了，他把水蛇一般的腿紧紧缠到奥兹曼迪亚斯身上，双手却抵在太阳王的胸口推拒着，十分自相矛盾。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯又快速耸动了几次，就感觉到吉尔伽美什体内骤然缩紧，一股温热的液体倾泻下来浇在他的阴茎上，随着他进出的动作在两人交合的穴口处打出泡沫。  
太阳王先是愣住，然后又笑出了声。  
“原来高高在上的乌鲁克王也会潮吹啊？”  
吉尔伽美什还没从快感中反应过来，他的嘴中吐着暧昧而性感的呜咽，全身都在颤抖，体内的淫液还在源源不断地流下，让奥兹曼迪亚斯每次抽插的动作都带上色情的水声。  
“嗯啊…呜…你…滚…去死。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯知道吉尔伽美什被操开了的时候就愿意胡言乱语地骂些什么来掩盖自己的失态，于是他安慰一般地从乌鲁克王的体内抽出来，让吉尔伽什跪在华丽得王座上，掰过他的脑袋狠狠吻上，又一次以后入的姿势进入他的身体。  
宽大的手掌毫不费力地就能把纤细的腰肢握圆了，吉尔伽美什的手撑在座位上，臀部却高高翘起，承受着身后之人的撞击。  
“嗯……太深了，奥兹曼迪亚斯…”  
乌鲁克王已经彻底被干熟了，他双眼涣散，香汗淋漓，浪叫着摆动臀部，津液顺着嘴角不断流下。  
在百官朝圣之地行阳台云雨之事的认知也让奥兹曼迪亚斯感到兴奋，他亦沉沦情欲之中，只想把身下的人操坏操烂。  
法老王拍拍吉尔伽美什白嫩的臀部，流下通红的指印，“你自己来。”  
于是他坐到王座之上，把吉尔伽美什抱在身上，看着他以骑乘的姿势容纳自己的性器。  
“啊…啊…嗯…不要…不要…”  
吉尔伽美什摇着头，过于往里了，几乎顶到腔口。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯帮吉尔伽美什把被汗水沾湿的金发捋到一边。  
“如果你的臣子们知道他们的王在庄严的王座上做爱，骑在别的男人身上摆着腰用他不知餍足的小嘴淫荡地吞吃阴茎会怎样？吉尔伽美什？”  
“闭……闭嘴…”  
然而吉尔伽美什晃动的频率并不能满足交合着的二人，奥兹曼迪亚斯于是把自己的披风披在吉尔伽美什赤裸的身上，把他牢牢裹住，用手托着他的屁股一下抱了起来，向寝宫走去。  
“哈啊……嗯…放我下来…”  
吉尔伽美什整个人挂在他身上，因为体重的缘故，体内的阴茎进得极深，抵到柔嫩的生殖腔，腔口已经微微张开，随着奥兹曼迪亚斯的走动而一下一下吸吮着前来侵犯的性器。  
生殖腔里那一汪丰沛的汁水悉数洒了下来，沾湿了奥兹曼迪亚斯的衣襟。  
太阳王在侍女们震惊的表情中把吉尔伽美什放在床上——如果不是偷偷从披风里溜出来的那缕金发，她们也不能确定法老王怀中抱着的人就是她们的王。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯冲着仆从们比了一个“嘘”的手势，那些人便识相的退下了。  
此时的吉尔伽美什躺在床上，身下垫着奥兹曼迪亚斯的披风，他整个人的姿态因为性爱而显得异常淫靡，眼睛微眯着，双腿因为长时间的交合而难以合上。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯把那修长白皙的长腿环在自己的腰上，俯身把吉尔伽美什的头摁在自己肩膀上，“一会儿，随便你咬。”说着便直接插入了已经完全向他敞开的生殖腔。  
吉尔伽美什的瞳孔瞬间放大，过大的快感让他几乎下意识的咬上了太阳王的肩膀，留下一处带血的牙印。  
alpha成结的性器在泥泞不堪的腔道里疯狂进出着，吉尔伽美什早已被干得意识不清，一会儿咒骂一会儿求饶直到再也吐不出呻吟以外的字眼。  
白皙并麦色的两具躯体在床上交缠着，吉尔伽美什感到体内的阴茎抖动着胀大，思维在这一刻恢复清明，他一下慌了神，用早已被生理泪水打湿得红瞳望着奥兹曼迪亚斯，“奥兹曼迪亚斯，不要……你不能射进来。”他甚至讨好得吻了吻法老王的脸颊。  
知道这几乎是身下人最大限度的示弱，奥兹曼迪亚斯也并没有乘人之危的乐趣，“嘛，现在也不是让你怀孕的时候。”  
于是他用尽所有的自制力从吉尔伽美什的生殖腔里抽出，抬起吉尔伽美什的腰，几乎把他和床铺分离，捏住柔嫩的臀瓣，狠狠射在了紧致的甬道里，随后咬上他白皙的脖颈，像他们无数次做爱的结束一样给予了乌鲁克王一个临时标记，吉尔伽美什也呜咽着在同时达到了高潮。

 

次日清晨。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯注视着怀里的人，安静美丽的睡颜在此刻显得十分赏心悦目。  
不出一会儿，吉尔伽美什金色的睫毛忽然抖动起来，似乎是要转醒了。  
于是奥兹曼迪亚斯用双手捧住他的脸，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
目之所及的画面突然掀起红色的一角，然后渐渐扩大，四目相对。  
火焰漫过金山，从山脚一路烧到山顶。  
吉尔伽美什看到了从窗口射入屋内的日光，它们被阻挡在奥兹曼迪亚斯的背部，仿佛又因为太阳王本身的能量而得到升华。  
——就像有万盏灯火在他的周围乍现。  
吉尔伽美什几乎移不开瞳孔，他闭了闭眼，又认真地望向那对灿金的眸子，嘴角晕出一个极美的笑容。  
“我梦见你了，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”


End file.
